


Quartin City Snowstorm

by lizard_socks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Talking Pokemon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_socks/pseuds/lizard_socks
Summary: Tyler is trapped in his sister's car during a snowstorm, and he might not be able to keep his secret from her much longer.





	Quartin City Snowstorm

It snowed a lot in Quartin City, but Gym Leader Kelly had never seen a storm quite like this.

Kelly was with her brother Tyler, and the weather had trapped them in her car on the side of the road. This was  _supposed_ to have been a quick outing. Tyler had left home when he was 15, and the two of them had only just reconnected. He still didn't seem comfortable talking with her for more than twenty minutes at a time.

Already, he was getting restless. A tall, lean young man (he didn't look a day older, but it  _had_ been almost ten years), he tried to stretch out his long limbs within the confines of Kelly's sedan as he looked out the window.

"I gotta get outside," he said.

"Are you crazy?" Kelly asked. "You can  _see_ how windy it is out there."

"I don't  _want_ to," said Tyler. "But I don't think I have a choice."

He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled, but the door was locked.

"How do you open this thing?"

Kelly grabbed his arm. "I'm not gonna let you go out there."

Tyler yanked his arm away. He found the lock, pulled it up, pulled the handle, and  _kicked_ the door open. He was strong. A little  _too_ strong. Something didn't seem right about him.

Tyler ran outside. Kelly realized he was wearing nothing but shorts, a T-shirt, and that silly oversized beret he always had. Now that the door was open, Kelly could see something else in the distance. Something  _big._

Could it be... an Abomasnow?

Whatever it was, Tyler was running right towards it. Kelly wanted to go out there, but she was afraid that by the time she made it through the snow, it would be too late. But she did bring a couple Pokémon with her.

As she reached for one of the Pokéballs on her belt, she heard a shout and looked back up to see Tyler jumping towards the Abomasnow and giving it a slicing kick to the knees. The snow Pokémon didn't even flinch. It looked down at Tyler for just a moment, and then slammed its body into his.

Kelly grabbed the Pokéball and threw it as far as she could.

"Skarmory! Go grab him and bring him back here!"

She knew that Skarmory could carry her weight. She figured it could carry her brother. He hardly seemed to have any muscle on him. And yet he seemed so strong when she tried to stop him from leaving the car...

Skarmory flew back and dropped Tyler onto the car seat. Kelly could her him moaning. At least he was still alive.

"Kelly," he asked, "do you have a potion?"

As he slumped over onto her lap, his hat started to fall off, revealing three spiky protrusions on top of his head.

"You're... a  _Tyrogue?_ "

"Not just  _a_ Tyrogue," he said. "I'm  _your_ Tyrogue."

It had been almost a decade since Kelly became the Quartin City gym leader. She had inherited the care of the gym's Pokémon, of course, but she had also wanted to make her own mark. And the first Pokémon she caught was a Tyrogue.

Although, now that she thought about it, it  _had_ been a little strange to find a wild Tyrogue in the middle of a city-operated softball field.

"I'm so sorry," Kelly said. "I never would have made you fight if-"

Tyler interrupted her. "You didn't make me fight. I wanted to. I  _needed_ to." He sat up and looked out the window, away from his sister. "Those experiments that were supposed to use Pokémon DNA to make me stronger? They just slowly turned me into a Pokémon. I was starting fights, throwing things, breaking doors. I couldn't live a human life. I needed somewhere else to go."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kelly asked.

"I was afraid you'd want me to start acting like a human," Tyler said. "And I'm not. Not anymore."


End file.
